Spongebob's New Friends
by mortiz50
Summary: When My Little Pony meets Spongebob their is only one possible answer. CARTOON MASHUPS! They have to spend a day together to get to know each other. I'm gonna tell you, it's gonna be one wacky ride. "You said it morty." said Pinkie. "Uh, what she said." said Patrick.


**Ahh...Bikini Bottom. Where a certain spongy friend of ours is napping under a pineapple. Let's watch shall we?**

"HONK! HONK! HONK!"The sound of the alarm clock went off leaving a sleepy sponge awaking from its slumber.

Yawn..."Ugh what a dream. I was being eaten by a Krabby Patty." Spongebob mumbled as he sat up on his comfy bed. He looked down to see that his snail companion was still sleeping. He grabbed a bullhorn from his pillow and flicks the switch on. Spongebob got out of his bed and got very close to Gary. "GOOD MORNING GAR-BEAR!"he said into the bullhorn.

The spooked snail jumped so high its slimy self got stuck on the ceiling.

"MEOW!" that's all he could have said.

**Translation**

"SPONGEBOB! WHAT THE HEY! YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!" that's what he really said.

Still yelling into the bullhorn "SORRY GARY BUT IT'S A NEW DAY TODAY! I DON'T WANT TO MISS IT FOR THE WHOLE OCEAN!" said Spongebob.

"Meow.." said the sleepy snail as he tried to go back in dreamland.(Aww...come on, give me 5 minutes to sleep...)

Spongebob grabbed Gary and hugged him.

(Oh Neptune..) thought Gary.

**While in Equestria**

A purple mare woke up happy and excited. She got out of her comfy bed and looked over. Her dragon friend still sleeping under his blue blanket. With her magic Twilight swiped the blanket out of the dragon's grasp.

"WAKE UP SPIKE! Today is a new day!" said the excited Alicorn.

The baby dragon snorted "Come on Twilight give me 5 minutes..." he said as he turned over.

With the use of her magic Twilight lifted the basket up and turned it up side down.

"WHAAH!" Spike yelled as he fell into the floor.

"Sorry Spike but today IS A NEW DAY! I DON'T WANT TO MISS IT FOR THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD OF EQUESTRIA!" yelled Twilight.

"Oh Celestia.." mumbled Spike. "Oh no...She's going to sing?"

"Summer's gone, day's spent with the grass and sun,  
I don't mind, to pretend i do seems really dumb.  
I rise as the morning comes, crawling through the blinds,  
I shouldn't be up at this time, but i can't sleep with you there by my side..." Twilight points at Spike.

"Wake up it's a beautiful morning,  
Feel the sun shining for your eyes..." she opens the windows making Spike cover his eyes.

"_Hisss_" he said as he puts his head on the pillow.

"Wake up it's so beautiful,  
For what could be the very last time."

**In Bikini Bottom**

"Twenty five, don't recall a time i felt this alive,  
So wake up boo, there's so many thing's for us to do." he lets go of Gary.

(Boo? Don't call me Boo,BOO!) Gary hisses.

"Its early so take your time, don't let me rush you please,  
I know i was up all night,i can do anything..."

"Anything.." Twilight says.

"ANYTHING!" they both sang.

"Wake up it's a beautiful morning,  
Feel the sun shining for your eyes.  
Wake up it's so beautiful,  
For what could be the very last time!" they sang.

"Wake up (x8)"

"But you can't blame me now for the death of someone..." sang Twilight remembering King Sombra.

"But you can't blame me now for the death of someone." sang Spongebob remembering Plankton.

"But you've gonna say..." Twilight continued.

"what you wanna say..." Spongebob continued.

"You have to put the death in everything!" they both said evilly.

"WHAT?!" yelled Spike and Gary.

"Nothing." said Spongbob, hiding what he had just said.

"Anyway..." Twilight said trying to change the subject.

"Wake up it's a beautiful morning,  
Feel the sun shining for your eyes.  
Wake up it's so beautiful,  
For what could be the very last time!"

"One last time!" Spongebob yelled. The two are suddenly dressed with matching suits and hats.

"Wake up it's a beautiful morning,  
Feel the sun shining for your eyes.  
Wake up it's so beautiful,  
For what could be the..." they both sang.

"Very..." Spongebob sang.

"Last..." Twilight sang.

"TIME!" they both sang loudly. Out of nowhere Patrick and Pinkie Pie were walking sideways doing jazz hands,Err,Hoofs?,Stubs? Nevermind.

"Hot cha cha cha!" Pinkie said.

"Uh, what she said." Patrick says.

Spike and Gary sighed as they both grabbed their stupid friends and walks back to their bedrooms.

"Twilight, sometimes..." Spike mumbled.

(I don't...) Gary thought.

"Get you." they both said.

**A/N: Hey guys! Little musical there... So this song that Spongebob and Twilight just sang is (Wake Up Boo! By: Boo Radleys.) Since Twilight and Spongebob wake up their friends, the song fits perfectly into their day routine. This is a chapter story. No one-shot. I write the next chapter. Do you think the song is too much? Well,anyway...Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
